moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Jyn Erso
Jyn Erso (portrayed by Felicity Jones) is the main protagonist of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. She is the daughter of Galen and Lyra Erso, born a few short years before the formation of the Galactic Empire. As the Empire began its campaign of domination over the galaxy, Jyn's father became deeply involved with Imperial military research. It was Galen who headed the development of the planet-killing superweapon that would come to be known as the Death Star. Years later, however, Jyn would be instrumental in triggering the chain of events that would lead to the Death Star's destruction. History As a young child, Jyn was rarely allowed to live in any one place for long as her father's work would take them to different worlds across the galaxy. Eventually, Galen would abandon his research and retreat with his family to the agricultural planet of Lah'mu where they attempted to live in seclusion, far from the eyes of the Empire. When Jyn was eight years old, her father's supposed 'friend' and project director Orson Krennic tracked them down. Jyn's mother was killed by Krennic's death troopers and Galen was taken back to finish his work on the Death Star project. Jyn would escape capture and was rescued by Saw Gerrera, who would raise her and train her in the ways of guerrilla warfare. By 0 BBY, Jyn had abandoned Saw's group and had been involved with a number of crimes across the Empire. At this time, she was being held in an Imperial labour camp on Wobani. Six months since she arrived, Jyn was rescued by Captain Cassian Andor of the Rebel Alliance. After meeting with Alliance Command on Yavin 4, Jyn was assigned to accompany Cassian and K-2SO to the planet Jedha, and Imperial-occupied world where they were to meet with an Imperial defector who had been tasked by Galen with delivering a message to Jyn. Given a choice between assisting the Rebels and being given her freedom or refusing and being returned to prison, Jyn chose the former. What she wasn't aware of, however, was that Andor had instead been tasked with assassinating Galen. Once they landed on Jedha, Jyn and Cassian left to find Saw Gerrera and his rebels. Meeting with Cassian's various sources, the two got stuck in the middle of a battle between the Imperials and Saw's rebels, the Partisans. As the fight continued, the two escape and run into K-2SO. The two are then mistaken for his prisoners and are detained but are saved by Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus, only to be captured by Saw's forces for killing one of their own. While imprisoned, he found the Imperial pilot, Bodhi, and asked him of the location of Jyn's father. Jyn met with Saw and he passed on the message left for her by Galen. Galen's hologram revealed the nature of the Death Star battle station and also mentioned a weakness in its design. The message did not describe this weakness in detail, but Galen had left instructions for Jyn to come find him at the Imperial outpost on Eadu. Jyn and the others fled from Jedha just as the Death Star appeared in orbit and commenced test-firing of its superlaser, destroying the holy city of NiJedha. The group arrived on Eadu, where they crashed attempting to avoid Imperial detection. Cassian and Bodhi left so that he could get in position to take out Galen and then had Bodhi leave to find a ship to escape with. Unwilling to stay in the U-wing, Jyn left to follow them, while Îmwe and Malbus in turn followed her. Upon reaching a cliff that Andor and Rook had passed, Jyn surveyed the shuttle depot ahead and realized her father was likely there, and so headed for the ladder leading up to the platform. Suddenly, Krennic's shuttle passed overhead, landing at the end of a platform. When she reached the top, Jyn pulled a stormtrooper off the edge and picked up his blaster rifle. Before she could do anything however, the platform was attacked by Rebel Alliance X-wing starfighters that had been sent after the group's presumed demise, with the attack killing most of the stormtroopers. As Krennic ordered Galen into the shuttle, Jyn shouted out to her father. When Galen tried to comprehend what he was seeing, he was struck by a blast from a Y-wing's proton torpedo. As Jyn lay on the ground, Krennic hastily looked back before boarding his shuttle. As the black vessel turned, Jyn made her way over to her father but was pushed back by the force of the shuttle's sublight engines. However, she managed to hold on to the edge of the platform. Getting back atop the platform, Jyn ran over to Galen and tuned him over. Jyn told him that she got his message and after a brief exchange, Galen died in her arms. After escaping Eadu, Jyn and her companions returned to Yavin 4. Knowing that the Death Star plans were likely stored at the Imperial research facility on Scarif, Jyn attempted to convince Mon Mothma and the other Alliance leaders to send their fleet to Scarif to seize the plans. The Alliance leaders refused, but this wasn't going to deter Jyn or her friends. They recruited several Rebel volunteers, forming an assault team that went by the callsign "Rogue One", and together they set course for Scarif. When Rogue One arrived on Scarif, Jyn, Cassian and K-2SO infiltrated the Imperial base disguised as Imperial officers. Though they were eventually discovered, they managed to find the central archive where the Death Star schematics were stored. While inside the archive, Jyn and Cassian were attacked by Orson Krennic and his death troopers who pursued the two Rebels to the top of the base's central tower. Jyn and Cassian would be briefly separated and Krennic managed to corner Jyn on the uppermost platform, holding her at blasterpoint. Before he could fire, Krennic was shot from behind by Cassian. With the Death Star data-tape in hand, Jyn activated the main communications console and transmitted the battle station plans to the Rebel fleet that were fighting in orbit. The Shield Gate in orbit had been destroyed, allowing Jyn's transmission to reach the Rebel flagship. Death Seconds after Jyn had transmitted the plans to the Rebel fleet, the Death Star emerged from hyperspace in orbit above Scarif. By this point, most of Rogue One had been killed in battle against the Imperial ground forces, but to ensure the Rebels' complete destruction, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin was willing to sacrifice an entire Imperial base. The Death Star fired a low-yield superlaser blast upon Scarif that would destroy the base and everything else for several kilometers in every direction. Jyn and Cassian had nowhere to run to and they embraced each other on the beach as the superlaser's blast wave engulfed them, vaporizing them both. Though they would not return from Scarif alive, Jyn and Cassian's sacrifice would not be in vain; their efforts would ensure the Death Star's destruction and the Alliance's victory against the Empire in the years to come. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Important Deaths Category:Important Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Rogue One Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Death by Vaporization